Fates Layer of Harmony
by TaintedPurity
Summary: I can't write a good summary. It is many weeks after Zidane has been reunited with Garnet. But things are happening...the Mist has begun to flow once more and the seal to Terra has been reopened. Read and Review!
1. A Voice from the Past

DISCLAIMER--- Blah blah. I don't own the characters or any Final Fantasy concepts. Squaresoft owns my soul. The end--- --------------------------------  
  
Cheers and smiles fell upon them as they held eachother on the stage, he leaned down and they shared their first kiss... He had waited for that moment since the day he met her, and he never knew that it would have felt so wonderful...but it was not physical at all. That was what made her special, he knew she was beautiful but it just did not matter. They shared that moment, and everyone around them melted...they felt only eachother, and as they pulled back and the world appeared again...they knew they were in love.  
  
The townspeople loved him, he was just like them..therefore they did not mind him being King...but deep down she knew that he could not handle it as well as someone such as herself could. She stalled...finding little excuses to hold off a wedding, until she could think of something new. Only she could not bear to hurt him by telling him the dim truth that he could not handle such a task. He walked each morning along the moat of Alexandria castle, balancing on the rail... and one morning was greeted by a familiar voice..  
  
"Youre never gonna change are ya?" the voice said in a bright cheery, yet nagging tone. Zidane almost fell off the rail, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to. "Eiko! Hey" He jumped down, hugging her tightly...it had been months since he had last seen the little girl. "How come you never visit!?" She asked, both hands on her hips. Zidane scratched the back of his head...he had meant to visit but he had been so busy with everything else. He laughed a little as a smile spread across his face. "Come on Eiko. You know I'd rather have the little cuties come to me" He said, jumping back onto the rail. This caused Eiko to giggle and blush, nervously fidgiting her feet. Zidane suddenly came to a stop, looking down at her again. "Aren't you supposed to be in Lindblum...where is the Regent and Lady Hilda?" Eiko continued to shuffle her feet..  
  
"Er...they uh...let me come visit you" She said quietly, looking down at her little foot as it moved across the stone. "Oh..well.." Zidane began, then stopped as he remembered how overprotective the Regent had been of his new daughter. He wouldn't even let her go into town to buy Kupo Nuts for the moogles that the convinced the Regent to allow stay in the palace with her. He jumped down onto the ground in front of her. "Eiko...Regent Cid would never let you come here alone. He's way too attached to you. ....Now tell me...how in the heck did you get here?" Eiko looked up at him, stuttering... "I...uh..well...kinda...snuck on a...cargo ship...carrying gysha pickles..." She said nervously, twiddling her fingers together, a little afraid. Zidane looked at her sternly, then instantly laughed. "I'm glad that smell was the pickles and not you" He said, as he continued to laugh. Eiko put her hands on her hips. "How can you laugh at that! You jerk! I went through all of this to come see you and you laugh!" "Come on Eiko..I'm just playing with you" He said, getting on his knees to look her eye to eye. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "But you really did put yourself in a lot of danger. Lady Hilda and Regent Cid are probably lookin' all over the place for you...and what about the moogles?" Eiko frowned and kicked up a few loose rocks from the stones beneath them. She stayed silent then finally huffed. "Fine...I'll go back. But you gotta promise to visit me more!" Zidane laughed softly and stood up. "Sorry about that...Ive been kinda busy..." Eiko cut him off before he could finish. "...Walking on rails?" "No! Ive been..helping Dagger make desicions for Alexandria, and doing odd tasks shes given me" "She has you in your place. I'm so proud of that lucky girl" Eiko said, looking up at him. Zidane rubbed his neck a little...he hadn't felt like Dagger thought she was lucky recently. "Well come on...We should go tell Dagger that youre here. And...have you eaten?" He asked as he walked with her from the moat and up the stone path. "I'm really hungry but I don't want the crummy food from Alexandria. Remember how mean the cook was to me last time?" She said, recalling the time that the cooks asked her if she was hungry, then told her it was 'too bad' and refused to cook for the dingy little girl. "Nah, Quina is our head cook now. I thought you knew that" He suddenly stopped as an Alexandria female soilder stopped them at the door. "Who's this?" She asked in a rather harsh tone, looking to Eiko. "Calm yourself cupcake, it's just a friend of mine" Zidane said, patting Eiko on the head, to which she responded with a glare. The Alexandrian soulder looked at Eiko and then back at Zidane. She hated that it was alright with the queen that this man bring his lower class friends into the palace...what if one was to steal something? But she had to let him pass. She moved aside and allowed Zidane to walk through. Eiko ran through behind him, sticking her tongue out at the guard on her way there. "Gee...She sure was rude. Maybe you should fire her! You can do that right!? Fire people?" Eiko said, her tiny voice echoing through the large hallway. Zidane looked down at her as they walked to the kitchen. "Uh yeah I could...but she's just doing her job I guess."  
  
The two of them came into the kitchen and the familiar scent of yan filled Zidanes nose. Yan was a rare delicacy that only Quina knew how to prepare. It was very difficult to even find someone who could capture a Yan. "You need love yan before can cook yan" Quina said to the cooks "Yes master Quina" They all said, stirring the pots diligantly. Quina looked over and saw Eiko and Zidane in the doorway. "Oh! Eiko! Me miss so much!" Quina ran to Eiko, picking her up and spinning her around into a giant hug, to which Eiko responded with fake laughter. She hadn't really missed Quina that much, except it's cooking...but she was willing to pretend to spare Quinas feelings. Quina set the tiny girl down and looked to Zidane then back to Eiko. "I so happy! Why you here?! You come to eat? I fix many things!" "Woah Quina, settle down" Zidane said, noticing it get a little too excited. "But I so happy. We like family again almost" Quina said, jumping up and down. Zidane sighed. "Eikos had a long trip and is pretty hungry. Think you can whip her up something real quick?" He said as Eiko began to look around. She peeked over a cooks shoulder, looking into the boiling pot. "Ew!!" She screamed, causing the cook to turn around quickly and knock her over. Quina and Zidane ran over to her in middle of conversation. "What happen!?" Quina asked as Zidane picked Eiko up. She brushed herself off and glared at the cook who was pretending like nothing happened. "This jerk knocked me over!" She said, pointing her finger at the cook. Quina frowned. "Much work need be done in kitchen. Two more people too many people" Quina pushed Eiko and Zidane out of the kitchen. "Dinner soon. Snack spoil perfect meal!" Eiko huffed with her hands on her hips and Zidane pulled her gently towards the staircase. "It's alright. You can eat soon...for now maybe we should go tell Dagger that youre here" "Alreeady?!" Eiko whined. She knew that if she saw Dagger she would have to go home. "Come on...she needs to know" Zidane said to her as they walked up the staircase. They walked through the castle, Zidane wasn't sure where Dagger was but he thought perhaps he could find her in her room. A few guards looked at them as they passed through the hallways. None of them really trusted Zidane very much only because of his past, but a select few saw him for who he really was. They came to the young queens bedroom, the door was shut and Zidane knew she was inside. "Wait here Eiko. I'll be back in a sec okay?" He said to her as he picked her up and set her down on a bench neaby. Eiko frowned and picked up a book from the bench, reading the title aloud... "I want to be your Canary. How boring!" She began to read the book, sitting on the bench with her feet dangling high above the ground. Zidane nodded to her and knocked on Garnets door before he helped himself to walk inside.  
  
A warm feeling filled him as he saw her long black hair blowing in the wind, her standing by the window. Her long white dress almost blended into her pale skin, and he remembered the confrence with the Burmecian King earlier that morning...but was unsure why she was still wearing the dress. He shut the door behind him and walked up slowly behind her..she was so beautiful just standing there. He almost didn't want to break such a perfect moment. He stood directly behind her, and finally spoke. "Dagger...?" Her hair touched his face as she turned around quickly to respond to him. "Zidane... I wasn't aware that you came in.." Her voice was soft and beautiful, as it always was..and he enjoyed to hear it, no matter what she was saying. "Yeah, I even knocked. Were you thinking about something? You only look out that window to remember.." She looked at him for a moment, she always fell deep into the pools of blue she found in his eyes. And no matter what mood she was in, he could make her happy. But she forced herself to look to the ground. "Sometimes to forget.." He looked at her, afraid and confused..then gently brought her face up to look at him by touching placing his fingers beneath her chin. "What would you want to forget?" He asked her, his tone of voice much more serious then it had been all day. "I...Zidane..." She paused. She wanted to tell him how she felt, how much she loved him...and how she was afraid of what the marriage would do to the city...but she couldn't bear to bring such a burden to this wonderful mans heart. "It is nothing. I only wished to be alone..." Zidane stepped back a little, not wanting to invade her in any way.. "If that's what you want.." Garnet quickly grabbed his shoulder to make him stay. "Not you. I never mind having you around, it is only that I could not find you to speak with.." "I was at the moat, where I am every morning...you know that Dagger. Come on, tell me what's going on." He asked, worried. He noticed she had been a bit more distant with him lately but had hoped it was only her in one of her famous 'moods'. "I have been thinking about our love. And I-" She began, but was cut off by a loud scream from outside the room. She looked at the door worridly. "That...that sounds like.." Zidane rushed to the door. "Eiko!"  
  
The two ran out into the empty hallway to find Eiko yelling a moogle. "Mog! I told you not to surprise me like that! Now make yourself small and get back in..." Zidane looked at the tiny moogle, then back at Eiko. "Eiko...Mog? Didn't Mog turn into an Edilon?" Eiko turned around to face him as the moogle jumped inside of Eikos coat. "Yeah but this is a baby moogle I found, I named her after Mog because Mog always took care of me" Eiko suddenly realized that Garnet was in presence and jumped up to give her a hug. "Dagger!" Garnet was still in shock from seeing the little girl but she hugged her back. "Eiko what are you doing in Alexandria?" Garnet asked her, setting her down onto the ground. Eiko huffed and pushed a purple lock of hair from her face, to behind her ear. "Is it really THAT big if a deal? Jeeze." She hopped back up onto the bench, causing a few things to fall. "She snuck on a cargo ship so she could see me" Zidane scratched the top of his head. "Kinda funny eh?" Eiko jumped down. "Don't flatter yourself! I came to see Dagger too! Girl talk ya know?" Garnet sighed a little. "I wish that you would have got permission from my Uncle before you took the liberty to come on your own Eiko. But now that you are here...what is it that you need to speak to me for?" "Well.." Eiko began, then glared up at Zidane with her purple eyes. "Ahem!" Zidane looked at the two blankly, not taking the hint. Garnet giggled a little and kissed Zidanes cheek. "That means she wishes to speak to me alone" She pushed him gently away, and Zidane shook his head as he walked down the steps. "Damn women..."  
  
Eiko had not lied to Garnet, she really did need to speak with her. The two reunited friends walked back inside of Garnets room. Her room was highly decorated but Eiko could tell that Garnet didn't care about that kind of stuff. Garnet looked troubled, as she used to. She figured that now Garnet would have nothing to worry about...but that wasn't why she was here. Eiko hopped up onto the table, sitting in front of Garnet who was sitting in a chair. "Okay. Well about a week ago, Doc Tot was giving me my lessons.."  
  
Little light could be seen from the top of Lindblum castle, a familiar area to Garnet herself for everytime she needed to think she would go there. A small purple head peered over the edge, obviously not afraid of the heights. "Ooh! Theyre so pretty!" She giggled. Doc Tot was still preparing the telescope. "Yes, they are aren't they?" He said, as Eiko grabbed the telescope. "Is it ready yet!?" She asked, very excited. This was something much more fun then her usual book reading and lessons...she was going to look out into the sky and Tot was going to tell her what everything was! Eiko peered into the telescope, pushing some buttons on the machiene next to it. She looked down to the village of Dali and the machine spoke. -The village of Dali. A farming village that raises chocobos for sale and trade.-. Eiko giggled. "Neat!" Eiko continued to look out. Doc Tot began to explain something to her, but stopped, realizing he had forgotten his notebook. "Wait here Eiko. I forgot my book. I'll be back" his short legs ran him down the steps and back into the castle. Eiko shrugged and moved the telescope up, looking at the sky. The whole sky was dark except for tiny diamonds shining in the sky. She moved left a little and there it was... A large cluster of tiny diamonds all sparkling...it looked almost as if Shiva herself had dumped the most beautiful ice shards onto the sky and left them there. The machine spoke, -Shimmering Islands. An archepilago which was once paired with many shining stars. Since the seal to Terra has been closed, the stars no longer shimmer-. Eiko gasped, taking another look at the beautiful diamonds in the sky. "Oh my god...Terra... " Eiko whispered to herself, pulling back as she saw Doc Tot return. She couldn't let him find out...only Zidane and Garnet would understand..they were the only other ones who had been there. Eiko stepped down, her tiny foot crushing the machine. "Oopsies!" Eiko proclaimed, hopping down. "Too bad, looks like you gotta fix it now" She skipped back inside the castle to leave an awfuly confused Doc Tot to fiddle with his precious machine.  
  
Garnet blinked, her mouth partly open from the shock. "Eiko...are you telling me that the seal..." Eiko nodded furiously "Is open!" "But why did you only tell me, and not Zidane?" Garnet stood up, turning to look out the window into the now midday sky. "Well that's not the only thing. Ya see, ever since I noticed that...my edilons won't work!" Garnet turned around quickly to face her. "What do you mean?" "Exactly what I said!" Eiko jumped down from the table and spun around playfully. "I tried to summon Phoenix to set fire to this thing that tried to attack the cargo ship. And nothing happened!" Eiko stomped, angry just thinking about it. Garnet shook her head, she could not believe that the Edilons would not work. "Perhaps...You played the song on your flute wrong" She was trying to stay calm, and not show how worried she was. "I never play the songs wrong! Plus...I tried lots..and then tried to summon more. Go ahead Dagger! Try to summon something!" Garnet shook her head instantly. "Not here. If it works then the whole city will be attacked. It would be wrong of me to try here. I will just take your word for it. Let's explain this to Zidane, then try to figure out what it means." Garnet said, turning and walking out the door...the long white dress trailing behind her. "Hey wait!" Eiko ran after her out the door.  
  
Zidane was playing a card came with a Knight of Pluto. "Damn women, always ganging up on me.." He mumbled, setting down a card. The Pluto Knight looked up at him curiously. It seemed that the Pluto Knights were the only ones in the castle that actually liked Zidane, it was probably only because Steiner had sternly told them that Zidane was a very important guest and Beatrix herself had said the same thing. In fact, now that Zidane thought of it...he hadn't seen either of the two all day. Oh well, they were probably patrolling the city. Zidane suddenly fell forward, pounced on by something small. "ZIDANE!" Eiko squealed in delight as she jumped on him. "AH!, He cried out, then turned around and put her back onto the gound. Garnet ran up behind Eiko, holding the front of her dress. "Zidane I fear Eiko came with disturbing news" Garnet took his hands and pulled gently, which caused him a small smile. "What is it?" He asked as he allowed her to pull him. "Eiko wait here" Garnet ordered, not wanting the small girl to hear what she thought was happening. Eiko huffed and plopped down into the chair, smiling at the knight. "Can I play?" She asked, helping herself to deal down a card. The knight sighed and shook his head...babysitting duty.  
  
Garnet and Zidane walked silently outside of the castle, and began the long walk up the spiral stairs. Zidane watched her walk ahead of him, remembering when he first saw her...he remembered what sick thoughts he had of her. And thinking back on them now, he could never think anything of Dagger like that. She was too perfect too.. "Zidane.." Garnet said, cutting off his memories as they reached the tower, looking over the city. Zidane smiled, looking down. "Remember when I saw you jump from here Dagger? And.." His voice trailed off as he brushed her cheek gently with his finger... "Remember?" Garnet brought her hand up to touch his hand gently.. "Yes...I could never forget. " She loved how he could always say the right thing at the right time...but not now..now wasn't the time. "Zidane...this is important." Zidane brought his hand down and stared into her eyes. "So what is it?" Garnet looked down, trying to think of how to say it...then decided that being blunt about it was the only way. "Eiko saw it with her own two eyes.. The shimmering islands have begun to shimmer again.." She paused, looking up at Zidane whos eyes were already wide. "But that means.." He began. Garnet nodded, looking out into the sky. He stood next to her, leaning over the balcony slightly, and curving his head to look at her. "It means that someone has broken the seal to Terra. But Eiko did not realize, that the mirrors have been broken. The only one who could open a seal to Terra...would be a direct decendant from Terra itself..." She looked back to him. Her eyes showing how afraid she truely was. "There are only two decendants of Terra who know exactly how everything there works...You are one of them.." "Mikoto..." Zidanes voice was as afraid as Garnets eyes were. He shook his head quickly "Mikoto wouldn't open the seal without telling me first. She's my little sis, I mean...she wouldn't..." Zidane was denying everything he could...he couldn't imagine his sister doing something like that... "And even if she did...I'm sure she had good reason.I mean she wouldn't do it for no reason!" He backed away from Garnet. "Zidane. Kuja thought himself that he had good reason when he destroyed Terra and almost Gaia. I am not saying that Mikoto is turning into Kuja but...it is not doubt that it is she who opened the seal. There is no other person on Gaia who could have done it." She knew Zidane loved Mikoto deeply as a sister, and didn't want to sound as if she was accusing her of anything. She liked Mikoto very much herself, and even joined Zidane in begging her to stay in the castle with them. But Mikoto insisted on staying in the black mage village. Zidane remained silent, he could not allow himself to believe that his little sister would do something like that. What if it was all starting over again? What if he would watch someone he was so close to, kill so many...then when she deserved a chance to live again...she would die...no...he wouldn't let that happen. "Mikoto is stronger then Kuja was...mentally.." Zidane thought to himself. The two shared a silence, each one unsure what to say to the other...until finally Zidane broke.. "Dagger. I gotta go talk to Mikoto. I have to see what's up..." He stepped forward and held her gently.. "I shall go with you, like I always do Zidane.." "No.." He stepped back, and Garnet put both hands on her hips. "This is not going to be like the incident back at the Iifa tree. It could be dangerous and you need me." Zidane rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Come on, don't get mad. I'm not even gonna take Eiko. It could be too dangerous" He said, stepping forward to her again. "Dagger please...understand. This is family business." He wiped a single tear from her cheek. "I would not be able to protect you anyways.. Edilons are not working...Eiko said..." She began, but soon found herself in tears. "Just come back..." Zidane moved to kiss her but she pulled back in that instant... He sighed and stepped back, to walk down into the castle. He turned for a moment, to look at her once more...that girl he loved so much. "Hey, take care of Eiko okay? Maybe you should ask Cid if it's okay if she stays.." Garnet nodded. "Very well.." This caused Zidane to give her a half smile. A tiny laugh escaped his lips. "Always so serious.." Garnet looked up at him and returned the laugh. "Alrighty" She said, before turning to look down to her city. Zidane took a last look at her and turned back into the castle, to prepare for his trip. 


	2. See the Bird as it Flies By

----This chapters a bit shorter and I'm sure you'll thank me for it. Disclaimer again. I STILL don't own anything of Squaresofts. Okay? Alright-- -  
  
It only took him a few moments to prepare. He walked slowly past eiko, whom jumped up and down and followed him, attempting to get an answer by pulling and tugging at him. He simply told her to talk to Dagger, and not to worry about him...finally the frustrated girl gave up and decided to just go back to the young queen, hoping to find an answer. Zidane slowly turned the knob to his room. walking into Zidanes room was an instant trip to a small tantalus hideout. He had it set up so it felt like home, he didn't even have a bed...just a hammock that hung over a bunch of his things, He asked polietly that the servents not clean up his room. "I'm not royalty or anything...just a lucky guy who gets to stay here...I don't need someone cleaning up after me" He grabbed three small viles from a wooden table in his room and placed them inside of a bag. "Wonder if I forgot something..." He said, looking around. "Oh! I almost forgot" He jumped up to balance on his hammock, swaying back and forth as he reached up to the small section above his bed, grabbing two daggers. "It's been a while girls" He said, twirling them around before he sheathed them and flipped backwards off the hammock. "Let's hope I don't have to use you two". He didn't want to have to use them at all. His only family member left was Mikoto since things with Kuja obviously didn't work out. He sighed as he left his room, thinking of Dagger once more. He wasn't going to be there to protect her, but he knew Beatrix and Steiner would do their best. "I'll protect all of you. Even if I die trying. I won't give up damn it.."  
  
He didn't say goodbye, he just couldn't bear to see his Dagger in tears again, knowing he caused it. So he just left...without a word to her. He was permitted to use any airship he wished and chose a small but fast ship that was given to Alexandria as a present for helping rebuild Cleyra. He wasn't very sure how to navigate it himself so he was forced to bring a pilot along with him. He spent the ride inside, because the ship was too small to permit him to walk outside. His eyes were fixed at the ground, watching it move with him. there was no more mist, and in a haunting way Zidane always thought that the Mist Continent was much more beautiful with it. Crossing over the ocean he watched as the dark blue chocobos swam freely through the water, headed towards chocobos lagoon. They were so free and beautiful, no family problems...just free. A long sigh escaped his lips as he took out one of his daggers and began to clean it. A thought came to him and he quickly sheathed it. "I don't wanna have to use these.." He thought as he put them back... "Mikoto loves me, and..." His mind trailed off as they landed in front of the forest. "Sir, I'm afraid I can't land in the forest...it is against all rules to land in a forest because trees might be..." "It's alright. Don't get all formal, I can walk the rest of the way." Zidane stood up and helped himself to leave the airship. It had been a long time since he'd seen the desolate area of the Outer Continent...in fact...way too long. Trees surrounded him as he walked through the forest. Luckily since the mist left there were hardly any monsters so he was lucky enough to not encounter anything. He looked around for the village and saw a single owl fly away. "Must have made a wrong turn.." Zidane turned around and began to walk the other way...this time no owls could be heared and he looked over to see a familiar village.  
  
The Black Mage Village went over many changes through the months, in fact Zidane hardly noticed it at first. He was greeted by Black mage Number 66. "Zidane. We are all glad to have you return! You bring good news I hope." "Actually I came to see Mikoto..." His attention was quickly averted to a young genome girl singing and planting flowers. "Theyve got feeling now..." The Black mage watched the young genome "Yes, they have succeded in much since we took them in." Zidane smiled, ignoring the mage and walking further into the village. He was amazing and couldn't even come to words...the genomes were laughing and talking and...having so much fun. "We aren't empty vessels..." Zidane walked through the village, ignoring everything but the genomes, watching them live...watching them...be alive. He knew they could do it. He smiled until he came to Black Mage 1. "Hey..." The mage turned to look at him. "Zidane, youre arrival is surprising, yet pleasant" "Actually I just came to... Hey...the genomes...they're doing real well don't ya think?" The mage looked out into the village. "They fit in quite well, and are lucky to not have an experation date as us mages do...I will be the first to go..." The mage looked down, full of sorrow. "Gee...I'm sorry..." Zidane said, quite unsure of what to say to him. "Uhh...do you know where Mikoto is? It's kinda important..." "She was near the cemetary last I saw her." He said, turning to leave. "Thanks." Zidane ran out to the cemetary, only to find his younger sister sitting beneath the large statue of the tiny mage.  
  
"You alone questioned life. The rest of us selfishly searched to extened our lives. You took advantage of what you had and did all you can to make your life mean something. You found the life we all wished to have, and did not mistreat it. If only we could all be like you, our experation dates would be more like passages... ...To a paradise we deserve. Thank you Vivi Ornitier"  
  
Zidane watched her sit beneath the statue. It seemed as if she was full of sorrow, yet somehow he had a feeling that she was happy at the same instant. "He was a great guy..." Zidane walked up behind Mikoto. She turned to look at her brother, surprised that he was there and a little startled because most in the village knew better then to disturb her while she was deep in thought. "Oh...I wasn't very aquainted with him... But I'm sure he was wonderful..." Mikoto stood up to shake Zidanes hand, to which he responded with a hug. "Is that any way to treat your big brother?" Zidane stepped back. "You look good...youve been eating your veggies right?" His voice had a hint of laughter in it. Mikoto didn't find this funny at all, after all she didn't want his fake kindness. "You didn't bring your friends? And youre always telling me how important friends are..." Mikoto walked from the graveyard, directly past him. She was thrilled to see her brother of course, but Mikoto was a bit more perceptive then many thought, and she knew the instant she saw Zidane that he was about to confront her. Zidane ran after her and grabbed her shoulder. "Sometimes, family is more important" "Family?" Mikotos eyes lowered down to the ground and she took his hand, tugging him through the village silently. "Where are you.." Zidane didn't struggle against her, but wondered where she was taking him. "Be quiet. Youll see." The Mages and Genomes didn't give them a bother as they passed, just going about their daily business...which even while he was being rushed, fascinated Zidane to the bone. They soon came to a small hut in the corner of the village. Zidane studied it from the outside, and it looked familiar. She opened the door and a smile spread across Zidanes face, for it had been a while since he'd seen Chocobos.  
  
A large beautiful golden chocobo stood proudly in the corner, more magestic then any other creature could possibly be. Beneath him, a thin graceful red chocobo slept, her wings wrapped around about four little yellow chocobos. "Kweehh!" "Kwehh!", they cried...and the mother nudged them softly. Zidane looked at Mikoto, who seemed unable to even smile at this adorible sight. "So why'd you bring me here?" He asked, kneeling down to pet the female chocobo's head. Mikoto stared blankly at the golden chocobo as she extended a hand to stroke it gently. "See this? How the father chocobo watches over the mother and children? How he loves her? How together...they made...life. ?" Zidane nodded, still not seeing her point. "Things work that way Mikoto. I'm sure Garland taught you abou-" "Not that! I'm not finished. " She stepped away from the golden chocobo causing him to let out a loud "KWEEHHH!" "We were made Zidane...not by love...not by a unity. We were made from hate, and just because it was the same way...doesn't make us family." Mikoto looked away from him. She had raised the chocobos since she'd been in the village and loved how family oriented they were, but it depressed her simple soul for the one reason that she never had a 'family'. "Who cares why we were made? The mages were made for war, and they live in a peaceful village. You and I, were made to bring chaos to Gaia and everyday we wake up to keep it alive. As far as I'm concerned...youre my little sis'" He put his hand on her shoulder lovingly. "Vivi thought this too, but just cause our family is different then theirs..." His head nodded towards the now all sleeping chocobos. "...Doesn't mean it isn't real" Mikoto stayed silent for a long moment, then looked up at him, her eyes were no longer as blank as they were when he first met her on Bran Bal. "You and I, we share blood. We were made exactly the same..." "So ya see? We are related. Stop being so dramatic and just accept that youre stuck with me" Zidane patted his chest, a smile on his face. Mikoto didn't seem very amused. "But what if Garland used different.." "So?" "...Then technically...we wouldn...." Zidane cut her off, he was getting tired of this nonesense. "The little facts mean a lot to you huh?" Mikoto responded with a small nod. Zidane took out his dagger, twirling it around in his hand. "So lets fix it" Mikoto looked at him afraid and started to back away. "Aw come on, you don't trust your brother?" Zidane said, taking her arm and turning it over. She stared at her own arm, then her eyes moved back up to his. "For family..?" She said, realizing what he was doing. Zidane made a small cut on the underside of her forearm, the thick blood sliding down her pale arm as if it would on a human...he only cut enough to make her bleed..not wanting to hurt her. He smiled and stepped back a little, pressing the dagger into the underside of his own forearm and sliding it down slowly as the skin sliced apart perfectly, red flowed down his arm, dripping down onto the wooden planks beneath them. He looked up at her, pressing both their arms together and holding them tight. "For family..." The two of them stood their in silence, his blood, the blood he had shed for everyone he loved, the blood he planned to shed to keep his sister safe, now combining with her own new blood...this new unexperienced blood...which he would show the world to. For, his sister. He knew that their blood was exactly the same, but he also knew there was no way he could convince his sister of that. Even if their family had no mother, no father, and no loving home to return to...they always would have eachother. After a long while, they stpped back from eachother...blood smeared across their arms. Mikoto smiled at him. "If it wasn't before. It is now. Thank you Zidane." She walked outside of the hut, Zidane following. He was getting a little tired of her just walking off like that. He rubbed his arm with his hand as they walked down to the small stream. "Maybe I shouldn'tve cut myslef so deep" He joked, washing his arm off in the stream beside her. The red liquid slowly dissolved into the water...becoming nothing.  
  
"You didn't come here just to share your blood with me. Why are you here?" Mikoto stood up, shaking her wet arm off. Zidane gave her a forced smile, how was he supposed to tell her why he was here? "Maybe we should go for a walk in the forest or something. I don't wanna freak out the mages..." Mikoto stared at him blankly. "It's about the seal to Terra isn't it?" Mikoto had a strange look in her eyes, as if she had known all along. Zidane cocked his head to the side, jumping a little. "Woah. How did you know!?" "When you are raised on Terra...your senses of such things are a little better. Plus...Ive noticed mist.." "Mist!? But how!?" "Calm yourself Zidane." Mikoto began to walk again, crossing the small bridge. Zidane followed her as she had expected. "I also know that you came to blame me. Correct?" She stopped before coming to another hut and turned to face him. "Some brother..." Zidane looked down, kicking the wood beneath him a little. "Mikoto I just came to ask you what happened. I mean...what am I supposed to think? Only someone from Terra can open it and we're the only ones..." Mikoto cut him off quickly, her voice sharp and angry. "Don't be so stupid Zidane! You know better then that. You know that I wanted nothing more then a normal life and yet you come to blame me for opening up the very world that held my soul captive!? How could you..." She looked down, her voice had softened towards the end. Zidane looked up at her, she was still such an innocent girl... "Mikoto...what was I supposed to think?" Mikoto stayed silent...so silent that Zidane didn't notice her leave. "Mikot-" He looked up, noticing she left. "HEY!" He said, running up to catch her. "Stop leaving like that okay?" Mikoto didn't even notice he was there, as she continued to walk back to the graveyard. "Come on...Don't get all mad. I just wanted to talk to you about it" Mikoto sat down beneath the statue of Vivi, pulling her legs up and resting her chin on her knees. "Go home to your queen Zidane. Go home to your sheltered life of guards and stone walls..." Zidane looked up at the sky, then back down at him. "A place to call home..." He sighed softly, sitting down next to her. "Ya know...home can't really be contained in stone walls. My home is Gaia, with Dagger, and Eiko, and all my friends." He paused for a second and turned his head to look at her. "And you. Now listen...I believe you. But you gotta help me find out how the seal opened...alright?" Mikoto laughed softly, and looked at him. "You haven't figured it out yet?" Mikoto looked back down to the ground. Zidane thought for a moment...the only other possiblity was...no. That couldn't happen. "He died. I saw it with my own two eyes. I was there" "But where did you leave his body Zidane? Where did you leave his body?" Mikoto had thought this through since the moment she felt the seal open, and although it was hard for her to believe...she knew it had to be true. "In the...Iifa Tree...I couldn't bring him back. Do you have any idea how hard it was to get out of there by myself? I couldn't just carry him.." "You left an empty genome vessle in the area where souls are transported and expected him to stay dead!?" Mikoto almost screamed at him. She was getting angry now at her brothers stupidity, how could he be so dense to not see how it worked. "The tree was destroyed" Zidane stood up, realizing that this was a mistake. Mikotos logic made no sense to him. "You aren't making any sense. Stop making things up like a..." "A child?" Mikoto laughed. "I'm only trying to help you" Zidane shook his head and walked away. "I'll do it myself" He walked from the graveyard, pushing past mages and genomes angrily. He pretended not to be upset to tell Black Mage Number 66 goodbye before he stormed out and into the forest. Back in the village Mikoto stared blankly at the sun...her eyes were still that of a genomes... blank. "Zidane...If youre will to live was that strong. You'd have done the same thing.." 


	3. Ive Been Searching Through the Dark

---Adding Characters. Ones I STILL don't own. But I do own this story, and if you steal anything. I will complain alot. ----  
  
"To live... Once one has been given life, their main goal is...to live. No matter the colour of the persons heart, or the intents of their soul...we all search for that one thing. Life." A thin cloud of mist surrounded the large pile of branches, wood, and leaves that was now the Iifa Tree. It rose up to the sky now..unlike the mist before that lingered eerily on the ground. "I always wanted to be your superior. To be daddys favourite toy you might say. Surpassing you in any way would have been my one allivation to feeling true joy...then. Now what is it that I seek? Now...now that I live once more. What do I wish to have? I...I do not know. The first gift I recieved from this new life, was uncertianty. Both ways pulled me...begged me to go along with them. This odious world we choose to live in..has taught me one lesson however. One man cannot make a difference. One man cannot tip any scales, only upset the balance. Chaos. I almost brought you this. Oh sweet Gaia do you remember the chaos that filled you to the brim until you almost spilled out onto the universe... because of me? I did that. I...did.... This new life. Why me? I do not deserve such a life. A soul. Can you call what I have...a soul? Can you call the force that drove me into insanity...a soul? Can you call me a human? What am I now... Here on this world I am the nonentity of Gaia. Heheh... What am I now? What have I become? Why has life chosen to seed itself within this body once more? Death was my peace. In death I felt...more alive then I ever had before. More alive then when I watched the shadows of my home fall to the ground, the shadows of the very objects that held me. And now that I am once again living...no...I am not living... Now that I am operative once more... I feel more dead then ever. Oh wondrous death please...offer me this peace once more. Why have I returned here...why...am...I here...?" Red light filled the sky above the Iifa Tree ruins, sparkles of hell falling down from the sky upon it...and a scream could be heard above the bang. A scream of pain, frustration, and confusion. "Why!?"  
  
That night when he opened his eyes, it felt like the first time. The first time...oh how he remembered that day. The first thing he saw was blue...surrounding him...and he felt it. He actually felt that blue light becoming part of him...and it hurt. He screamed from his containment, and finally outside the blue he saw a hand touch the glass. "You will be...amazing. My first...my son." He remembered how that was the only time that man ever called him son. Ever. Even when he made him smile with his childish questions. He remembered the first... "Am I your favourite?" He asked, still very small for he had not yet reached his full growth that his master had desired. He simply patted his head, running his fingers through his silver hair. "You are the most perfect. But even perfection can be improved. You are simply a test, once I work harder... ...Just understand. You are not the last. " Those words hurt him. He never had affection, and as he grew...the want for affection turned to hate. Hate for him, hate for everything. Just....hate.  
  
"Why have I awakend...?" He sat up slowly..wiping dried blood from his mouth, it took him a few tries to pick it all off, for it had been there quite a while. His head ached as if it was being pulled from him, and his mind felt empty. He tried to stand but only fell again. "What...is this." His eyes darted around to see where he was and he realized he could not get out without strength. He was trapped inside a giant fortress of twisted branches. Perhaps it wasn't real...he kept telling himself that maybe this was a test before his soul would move on into the heavens. He reached up and touched his face...he could feel himself...skin. Yes...yes this was very real. He let his own voice be his company, sorting things through in his mind aloud and his screams called forth powers that he had forgotten he had. The red light he caused, brought him to his knees once more, after he had gained the strength to stand. He coughed...the first time he had shown any sign of a mortal weakness...crimson spilled from his mouth and onto his hands as he coughed...sputtering.. "Damn this world. Damn fate! I was supposed to die! This world does not need me!" He touched his face again, spreading the blood from his fingertips to just beneath his eyes. Wet. He felt...water...no...warmer then that. "What is...this...?" He would not let himself believe that he was in tears...what he was...he was so powerful. And now, he was this selfish little child crying on the ground. He curled up on the ground and began to sob to himself. "This...........isn't...........fair............."  
  
He remembered blue. That was the colour of life, his creator had taught him. "We must do all that is in our power to extract the azure. The crimson must change to azure or we will die. Do you want that to happen?" A young child, no older then the age of six sat with his feet dangling over a ledge. The large castle was no fun for him but he was soon being taught that fun...was not what he needed. "You said yourself that...everybody on this planet was in pain. Why not let them die? Isn't that the best way to..." "No! I made this world...and it shall prevail. You...my perfect creation have been made to keep Terra alive. The power runs through your veins like blood. You are the single creature who shall turn the dreaded colour of death on Terra, to the colour of life once more." "Wh-Why have you chosen me?" "Do not stutter. It shows mortal weakness. You are not human my creature. You are mine, do you understand this?" "Yes but how can I...?" "When the time comes, my perfect angel of death...you shall know" Only a six year old child, he had no friends the years he grew. He remained in the castle with his creator and was not permitted to leave. He stared longingly out the panes of glass onto the city below him, almost crying everytime. And one day, he did not notice as the footsteps behind him became angered. His perfect angel of death was showing emotion again...he was not to do this. "You want to live out there do you?" He asked, putting a twisted old hand on the boys shoulder. He cringed a little...afraid that he had done something wrong. "I...I..do not know....things look so...simple there. I should like to see it once..." The man smiled a horrible smile. "Then go down and play with the children if that is what you wish" The boy turned around and smiled eagerly. He had light behind his eyes, unlike the others. "Really!?" The man stood back from him to allow him to pass. He swiftly stood and ran past him but the old man grabbed him. "Only the children there, are not living yet...because we have not extracted what we need from Gaia. The children there, do not play. I would rather you play with the children over here..." He pushed the young boy towards a telescope which looked down on a glowing blue planet. "Do you see this?" The boy looked down, but pulled back...eager to play with someone. "I don't care where you send me. Just let me go." "So you can see what people are like down there?" "Yes!" The man smiled and picked up the boy, stroking his long silver hair. "It is a shame I cannot program you like the others. But you are special...and your lessons shall be special as well..." He closed his eyes and the young boy dissapeared from his sight, in a blue light. "My angel of death. You shall soon learn to hate them. My perfect tool to bringing that world to ruin. Kuja, I will be sure of it that you feel no remorse."  
  
The young boy looked around confused...he had never seen grass, or dirt, or even blue water. Fear filled him at first but he knew that Garland would protect him from any real harm, for he had put so much effort into creating him. Kuja stirred in his sleep, mumbling softly. His memories of this were slurred and horrible. The young boy ran down into the first small town he saw and the children were playing. It was amazing, he had never seen someone like him...playing. First, they played. But the children began to ask questions, to which Kuja didn't lie to. He told the children about being created but they were too small to understand most of his words. They pulled at his tail, laughing and singing to make fun of his oddity. He yelled at them to stop but they would not...and that day he could not make out a red eye in the sky with a man laughing above. Garland was above, controlling these children...in fact...the town wasn't even real. The children, were not real. Garland had made it all an illusion for his young student. The young boy began to sob on the ground, begging them to leave him alone...but they wouldn't. They kicked him while he was on the ground, calling him names and laughing as he bled. The boy had never bled before, the hot taste in his mouth made him feel....hot. Anger...that's it. "Stop them. You have the power to stop them" Garlands voice sounded in the childs ears. And it was the last thing he heard before screams. After the light died down, he looked around to see the monsters who hurt him...scattered in pieces around him. A smile spread across his bloodied lips. These monsters didn't deserve this blue light...Garland was right. This was not the only test. Garland made sure to put young Kuja through many tests and lessons...but he got through all of them..he had to..he wanted to make his creator happy. But finally he praised him, finally he loved him. And although Kuja was now too far gone to admit to feeling happy over a silly emotion. He was glad that Garland liked him best.  
  
"I was supposed...to expire. My destiny had been mapped out for me...I was...supposed to expire." Kuja finally awoke from his sleep, the horrible flashes of memories. He wiped his face, finding more blood then tears, but he was angered at the tears. "You fool!" He screamed at himself. "You weak...human...fool!"  
  
"Maybe Mikoto was right...maybe Kuja really did come back. But it had to be a while ago. And...why would he reopen the seal to Terra? Before he died...he seemed okay to me..." Zidane talked to himself as he walked to the airship. His mind was full of reasons why, but no reasons how. "Mikoto was so sure of how it.." "Damn right I was" Mikoto said, running up behind him. Zidane turned around to look at her. "Where'd ya learn to talk like that little girl?" He asked, with a small smile. "From my wonderful example of a big brother. Now...are you going to let me help you, or not?" A smile from him reached Mikoto and she returned it. "Thanks." "I don't want any of that. But we have family business to take care of." "Yeah, we sure do. " He said, as him and his sister began to walk to the airship. This would be easier with Mikoto by his side. She knew much more about Terra then he did, she lived there more recently...and Zidane had a feeling that Garland gave her some things that he didn't give him or Kuja. After all...she had been made sooner. In fact, Mikoto was supposed to be an improvement of Zidane and Kuja. Zidane always wondered if there were things in her that werent in him or his brother. There was no doubt about it that she was very special.  
  
Zidane found the airship ride back to Alexandria to be much more enjoyable with the company of Mikoto. She told him all about the village, and how the mages and genomes lived together in peace. They enjoyed living away from everybody in complete seclusion. Mikoto hadn't left the village too many times, except to trade with the small people in Conde Petie. Zidane told her how things were in Alexandria...about Daggers 'distance' she put between them both. Mikoto was a bit too blunt for her own good, she still hadn't grasped the concept of considering others feelings...even though her intetntions were pure. "Maybe she doesn't love you anymore" Zidane looked at her for a moment, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah..maybe..." The thought had crossed his mind a few times, but he always tried to shake it off. The way she ran to him...the way they held eachother..and the way she acted when they were alone. He was certian she loved him. He stayed silent the rest of the airship ride with Mikoto, her comment ruining his happy mood. Mikoto didn't care either way, although she wanted to hear about her brother...she also wished to look out into the world below. It was all so different from Terra...  
  
"Zidane. I know what I have to do now. You were always one step ahead. Now...it is my turn." 


End file.
